So Much For My Happy Ending
by XjustanotherslytherinmudbloodX
Summary: This title is only temporary. Can you guys please suggest one? thanx. Remus Lupin has a daughter, but where is she? Selina Holland lived with her mother in america until, after a tragic accident, is sent to live at Hogwarts. But where does Draco fit in?
1. The Promise

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. Anything you don't recognize is in fact mine, which is most of the first chapter! lol**

**Chapter 1**

**The Promise**

Whispers could be heard a mile away that night. The night when a whole family was torn apart. No one understood, and probably no one will, but until then the survivors had their memories. Memories of the happier times, times when laughter filled the Potter household. Unknown to friends, that one night would change their lives more drasticaly than they could ever have imagined.

"What are you going to do?"

Remus looked up from the crib he was standing in front of. He shrugged his shoulders in reply to the woman's question.

"Remus, talk to me. I know this is hard for you. It's hard on all of us. I know how close you were to all of them." Tonks leaned against the door frame, her bright pink hair curling around her face. Remus looked at her, not focusing. He hadn't been able to focus on much since that night, two weeks ago. "Remus, please."

"I don't know what to do." He looked back down at the crib. Pretending not to notice the baby smiling up at him, arms outstretched to be held. "I can't do this alone." he whispered.

"You know you are not alone." Tonks replied. "We will all help in any way we can... I'll help you. You know that."

"I can't do this without Lily." He said. Tonks knew he meant raising the baby.

"Sure you can." She said reassuringly. She reached for his arm, but he jerked it away. "Look, Remus, I know this is hard, but you need to move on, you need to be there for Selina."

"I've already made arrangements. I'm sending her to her mother."

"Remus, no!" Tonks replied, shocked. "No, no I won't let you, she isn't fit, you and I both know that."

"I'm sorry, but this isn't your call, Tonks." Remus glared at his friend. "I have a right to say what I think is best for my daughter."

Tonks stood, speechless from the anger in his voice."Wh-where is she?"

"I tracked her down in the States. Rhode Island, or something like that."

"I don't get it Remus... why?"

"I'm not well, Tonks, we all know that. I can't have my daughter around me when I change."

"Did you ever think maybe she had a part of you in her?"

Remus shook his head. "She is almost two, I would have seen it by now."

"So when is she leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll miss you Seely." Remus whispered as tears stung his eyes. He kissed the laughing baby in his arms. "I wish things were different. Someday, I'll find you, Seely."

A young woman stood on his front porch, tapping her foot impatiently. "Look, Remus, we are going to miss our flight." Amanda Holland stared at her ex. Remus gave his daughter one last kiss and reluctantly handed her over.

He stared after them as she walked away. "Seely I'll find you, I promise."

5 years later

"Selina! No, don't put that in your mouth!" Amanda Holland yelled at her seven year old daughter. "No! That's bad!"

"Why?" Selina looked up at her. "It tastes good."

"I don't care. Don't do it." Amanda stated, a little to harshly for a seven year old. Selina's green eyes filled with tears, her lower lip started to quiver. "No, Selina,

please don't cry!" Amanda reached for her daughter. It was too late. Sparks flew from the wet stick she was holding in her hand. "No, Selina, stop it!" Selina dropped the stick that had just recently been in her mouth.

6 years later

A letter slid through the mail slot on the door. An eleven year old picked it up. _Ms. Selina Holland, The Kitchen, #8 Holly Circle, Providence, Rhode Island, 07223, USA. _"Mom! I got a letter!" Selina yelled, racing back to the kitchen table while ripping it open. Amanda stumbled into the kitchen and fell down in the seat Selina was heading for. "Selina poor me a drink."

"No Mom, it's ten in the morning."

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck!"

Selina place the half open envelope on the table and obliged her mother. "What the hell is this?" Amanda preceeded to rip open the envelope, partially ripping the letter. Selina tried to object, but before she got the words out the smell of vodka made her gag. "'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hoggle's School of Witchcraft'?" Amanda looked at her daughter. A ray of hope dawned upon Selina. "No, most certainly not. I am going to write this 'School' and deny."

"What? No!"

5 years later

An older, much more mature Selina Holland walked the halls of HSW, the all-girls witchcraft school she now attended. The Headmistress had called for her. She had never done anything wrong, she was valedictorian for the second year in a row... Maybe she was being summoned to be told that she was chosen for the foreign exchange program. Yes, that was it. "Bertie Botts." She said aloud when she reached the second statue from the window on the right. The statue slid back a few feet to reveal a hidden passage wih a staircase leading further down into the floor.

Carefully, she took the first step. The walls were cracked from age, ivy crawling from behind each stone. In the distance she heard someone singing, very offkey. The stairs curled in downward, deeper and deeper underground. As she pushed open the havy wood door a voice called to here. "Don't come in.. I'm naked!"

"Beouregart! Mind your tongue!" A second, more soothing voice, scolded. "Come in, my child, and don't mind that old crow!" Selina folllowed the direction that the headmistress had pointed and saw an amazingly large crow. "Have a seat Selina, i have some very troubling news." Selina sat in the overstuffed arm chair across from the headmistress, Anita Carleson.

"Wh-what is it, Professor?" Selina forced out. She couldn't help but notice the trouble in her role model's eyes. She looked up to Professor Carleson as a teacher and a person. That woman had gone through more in her 35 years than most people had in 90. She new what she wanted and didn't stop at anything to get it.

"I received a letter through muggle post this morning. It.. It was from Saint Mary's Hospital in Providence. Your mother died of suicide early this morning, Selina."

The world around her stopped spinning. She stared at the Headmistress with wide eyes. Though she tried to yell that that wasn't possible she had just recieved an Owl from her mother yesterday, no sound came out. That was it. It was over. She barely heard the rest of the conversation. She listened to the plans that were made for her without reply. She was going to England. She would be met at King's Cross station by an associate of Professor Carleson's, Molly Weasley. She would meet her father.

A phone rang across the ocean, a young-blonde haired boy rolled over. Barely opening his sparkling blue eyes he grabbed the muggle cell-phone he had hidden from his father for years. "hmmmello..?" He asked irritably.

The voice on the other line startled him so much he became fully awake at the sound of it. "Draco?... It's Seely."

Author's note: Hope you liked it! This is the first HPfanfic i've posted but not the first one written.I know it starts a little slow, but please bear with me. hehe. please forgive any spelling errors i may have, i don't have spellcheck hehe. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, Hyne knows i can use all the help i can get!


	2. Life As An Open Book

Authors note: Thanx so much to Jixeh for the review. Yes i do realize Tonks is alot younger than the mauraders but i really wanted that scene, so i tweaked it to make it work! I love Tonks/Remus pairings so yeah, i wanted something to touch on that. hehe!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

_**Life As An Open Book**_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me _

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel_

A week later, Draco Malfoy waited at King's Cross Station; London, England. He refused to get on the platform until he'd seen her. Believed she was really coming. He would see her again... after all these years. _'What does she look like now?...I wonder if Snape knows she is coming. He must by know.' _Draco shook his head to try to concentrate.

"Draco, you're going to miss the train. She might already be on." Naricissa layed a gentle hand upon her sons shoulder. Just as he was about to turn around, someone stepping out of a Muggle Car caught his eye. It was Molly Weasley, followed soon after by a tall but freakily thin girl.

"It's her!" A small voice inside his head screamed. His more sensible side fought back. 'No, it's not. It doesn't even look like her...well except for her eyes..'

The girl who was following behind Mrs. Weasley had long black hair, which was layered down well past her shoulders, with sporatic blue streaks. Two locks of blue hair framed her thin face. Her eyes were the same hazel color he remembered, but they were outlined with thick black eyeliner. Her lips were also jet black, and looked as though she hadn't cracked a smile in ages. Her outfit was much different than the skirts, blouses, and sweaters she once wore, always looking like a respectable book worm. She had traded her casual librarian style for a graphic tee with fishnet sleeves that read, "The Ripper Calls..." and the picture of a band in the background. Her pants were long, baggy, and black; straps and zippers for decorations. He realized why she appeared to be taller than he thought she would be when he noticed her combat boots.

She notice him staring at her and realized instantly who it was. She strolled up to him so that they were nose to nose and reached up and pushed his mouth shut(it had practically hit the floor when he saw her). "Take a picture, it'll last longer and I won't have to smell you're breath." She grinned.

"Seely.." He embraced her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Draky." Selina hugged him back. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled at Narcissa, after pulling away from Draco.

"It's good to see you again, Selina. We've missed you." Narcissa hugged her.

Mrs. Weasley stood back watching the whole scene. "Miss Holland, I believe it's time to get on the train." Molly glared at Narcissa. "My son and his friends are saving a seat for you."

"I'll be fine from here, thank you." Selina smiled kindly to Mrs. Weasley.

"I was asked to see that you got on the train safely." Molly insisted. To her surprise Narcissa agreed.

"She is right, Selina, you go on ahead. Draco, you too."

With that the two students slid through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Well, I'll catch up to you, ok?" Selina smiled to Draco.

He nodded, "I have to go to the prefect compartment any way." He hugged her again, then set off onto the train.

Mrs. Weasley led Selina over to the train door, where they were greated by a tall and lanky red-headed boy. "Ron, this is Selina; Selina, my son Ron. Have a good time a school you two." She hugged Ron and turned to Selina.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley." Selina smiled, hugging her.

"It was my pleasure, Selina. Now be sure to write me, let me know if you need anything." Mrs. Weasley bid them good-bye after Selina agreed. The two teens watched her walk away until they heard the last-call whistle blow.

"Well, should we be off then?" Ron asked. Selina nodded and he led the way to a compartment that held two more boys and two girls. "Selina, this is Hermione, and my sister Ginny, and that's Neville, and Harry Potter." Selina met Harry's eyes and let her own wonder to his scar. How did she know him?

"Mind not staring?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, You just look so familiar, especially your eyes." She furrowed her brow, trying to place it. Finally, she gave up and sat down beside Hermione.

"Erm.. that's a very nice outfit, Selina." Hermione said, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Thanks, I made the pants myself." Selina smiled. "Oh and puh-lease, just call me Seely." She laughed

Ginny's interest was struck up about how Seely had made her pants. "Did you use magic or a real sewing machine. I just love to sew!" Ginny grinned.

"Oh, I used a sewing machine, my Mom never allowed magic at home." Her smiled slowly faded.

"Well, obviously you can't use it at home, what with the laws.." Hermione joined the conversation.

"There are no laws against under age magic, as long as it's not used to hurt someone." Seely replied, kind of bewildered.

"Oh, there are here. We're not allowed to use it outside of school." Harry said. Seely once again found herself wondering about his eyes.

_ 'Why can't I remember?'

* * *

_

Once again she caught up with Draco, outside of the Great Hall. She had seperated from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and stayed behind with the first years waiting to be sorted. "So how was the ride with Weaselbee?" Draco asked, casually.

"Who?" Seely looked confused.

"Ronald Weasley?" Draco replied, sniggering.

"Draco, be nice. They seem like very sweet people." Seely frowned.

"Sorry." He replied again. Just then, Professor Mcgonnagil appeared in front of them.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please take your seat. The sorting is about to begin." Draco nodded, wished Seely luck, and headed through the giant doors to the Great Hall.

Professor McGonnagil turned to Seely. "Miss Holland, you will be the first to be sorted, than I would like you to sit at the appropriate house table." She continued, "After dinner, Professor Dumbledore would like a word." Seely nodded her understanding, and followed Professor McGonnagil into the Great Hall. Butterflies decided to zoom around her stomach at hyperspeed while she tried to ignore the fact that all eyes were on her as she passed between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

Professor Dumbledore, whom Seely had met only once, when she was visiting Draco one holiday; was standing behind the staff table, arms stretched out wide. It appeared he had just finished a long winded speech. "And now, let the sorting begin!"

There was a brief applause as the first years filed in behind her. "Holland, Selina." A crash was heard over by the staff table, and Seely's eyes shot in the direction of noise. A man sat there, his face scarred and his eyes a crystal blue. He was clutching a broken glass and staring, very wide-eyed at her. He reminded her of someone, but much like Harry's eyes, she could not place the resemblance. As she moved to the stool that was set up on a raised platform, she fiddled with the small vile of blue liquid hanging from a silver chain. She rubbed the pewter fairy that was on the top of the vile, a small cork connected to it. She sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on her head. A voice whispered in her ear, causing her to jump, which apparently noticed by all the other students, she could hear laughing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice.

"Selina Holland. Or should I say Seely? Yes, you are very sad, I can tell."

"_How is that?" _She thought, and much to her surprise the hat answered.

"Why child, to me your life is an open book, I can see it all. You have your father in you, bit edgy around the full moon, are you?"

_ "Just hurry up."_ Seely ordered.

"Very well. Let's see, you would do well in Slytherin with your God-Brother.. but you would learn much more about your past in Gryffindor. You wonder about who are, where you came from. You have secrets. Many, many secrets. I can see them all. Very well, very well. I shall put you in... GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause arrupted from the Gryffindor table as she ran towards them. Ginny slid over to allow Seely a place to sit. Seely caught Draco staring at her, apparently very disappointed at the Hat's selection. She shrugged and waved to him. He was about to wave back when Harry and Ron turned to see who Seely was looking at. He gave the two of them a very rude gesture and they turned back around, fuming. After what seemed like hours the feast was over and Seely was walking up to Draco.

"Drake, I have to go see Dumbledore, then I'm off to bed. Meet me back here before breakfast?" She asked. Draco smiled at her.

"Sure thing." He replied. Just then, Hermione and Ginny stopped to ask Seely to walk with them, but noticed Draco and kept walking, glaring at him all the while. "Watch this," He whispered to Seely. "Hey Weasel!" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks but did not turn to face him.

"Draco, please be nice." Seely whispered.

Draco on the other hand, did not listen. "Nice robes, they look like they belonged to an elephant, did you get them second hand from your Mum?"

Seely looked from him to Ginny, who still had not turned to face him, although Hermione did. "Stuff it, Malfoy."

"Oh what are you gonna do, hit me again this year? Careful don't want your Mudblood germs on me." He laughed. Seely looked up at him, horrified. His smile faded as he realized what he had said. "Seely.. I-" But it was too late she had shoved him out of her way and was running down the hall, away from him. "Seely! I'm sorry!" He called after her. Ginny and Hermione stared at him, apparently stunned at how nicely he treated Seely. "What are you staring at!" He snapped and stocked off toward the dungeons.

* * *

Seely found herself inside Professor Dumbledore's office, he was seated in front of her, introducing her to his Phoenix, Fawkes. "I understand Narcissa Malfoy is your Godmother." Dumbledore smiled kindly. Seely nodded. "Therefore, as of last month, she holds all legal rights as your guardian until you are of age. You will need to Owl these forms to her first thing in the morning. One is for permission to attend Hogsmead, and the others are to allow us to treat you for any injuries you may obtain while at school." He handed her the papers. He smiled sadly at her, and after a moment's silence, he said, "I knew your mother well, Selina. I am very sorry for what happened. I must urge you not to allow yourself defeat as she did. You are strong, and very intelligent. You are already heading down a path with a dark ending, please, I beg you, tunrn back now and let us here at Hogwarts help you.'' 

Seely was, for a moment, taken aback by his accuracy. Then, coming to her senses, she firmly stated. "All due respect, Sir, but you know nothing about me."

Professor Dumbledore continued to smile. "On the contrary, Miss Holland, I know all about you."

* * *

A/N: And i'm ending the chapter there, once again, please read and review, i will update soon hopefully, but let me know if you guys think i should continue with this lol. I realize alot of things are probably a lot different than in the books, but yeah, i'm just being creative and throwing it all together in a giant melting pot. Ok, a few background notes: It is their sixth year and has nothing to do with HBP, and Lupin is back to teach DADA upon popular demand. OK I just LOVE Lupin. So obviously i brought him back lol. and can some one please suggest a different title, i really don't like the one i have lol. thanx! 


End file.
